


Dashton fluffy stuf

by vanillaheckingbean



Category: The Octonauts (Cartoon)
Genre: .cries., Cursed, F/M, I'm going to cry, fluffy stuff ig, help me, i hate it too don't worry, oh well i'm making my childhood ship come true anyways, this is serious i will get you sis, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaheckingbean/pseuds/vanillaheckingbean
Summary: my  little sis got me into octonauts again, chileoh yeah, 3rd person pov happens at the very beginning and end.
Relationships: Dashi/Shellington (Octonauts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Dashton fluffy stuf

It was around 8:30pm at the OctoPod, with everyone doing what they normally do, the Vegimals making treats in the kitchen pod, Tweak fixing up a broken Gup-A,, etc. A certain dachshund, however, was making a pretty-pink pillow fort. Dashi hung light pink fairy lights up with her also pink bed canopy. On her bed was a pillow arrangement fit for her and her giant otter plushie, which she instead wished was a certain scientist. "Too bad he doesn't like me back," she thought. Oh well. Dashi snuggled up under her blanket and reached over for her laptop, which she (almost) always had turned on to her favorite show. Just as the cute little dog was getting settled, she heard her doorbell ring, making her jump in surprise.

"Who could it be so late?" the semi-groggy dachshund wondered to herself as she called "come in!" to whoever was at the door, expecting it to be Tweak or Kwazii. But this time was different. "Shel?"

Shellington's POV

I liked Dashi, alot. Ever since that trip to the Mariana Trench, we've grown so close. We did so much together, and she always gave me that sweet little smile after she gave me my driving lessons (iykyk). But today was the day. I will confess to her. "Come in!" I heard her cute voice yell. When I entered her room, the first thing I noticed was her bed. It had a pink tapestry and light pink fairy lights hanging off rom the sides of it. 

"Dashi? Can I sit of your bed?" She replied almost instantly. "Of course!" I climbed into her bed-fort, only to see a rather groggy Dashi under her covers. 

Dashi's POV

Is this a dream? Is Shel really in my room, and on my BED? It was great that it was rather dark out, so he couldn't see my rising blush. "So, what's up, Shel?" It wasn't too dark however to see his light-red face.

"Uh, Dashi. So, ever since that time we went down in the Mariana Trench together, I developed a huge crush on you. And your sweet smile, your helpfulness to just about everyone here, just about everything about you I adore. So, I was wonderingifmaybeyouandIcouldbecomeacou-" I cut him off with a swift peck on the lips. "Of course, Shelly. I love you too.

Shellington's POV

Is this really happening? Did the girl of my dreams just-kiss me? And she loves me back? This was the best...as soon as she pulled away, she looked up at me with those twinkly eyes. "By the way Shelly, you look adorable in red." I was caught off guard as the dreamy dachshund instantly noticed my flushing cheeks. 

Dashi's POV 

Shel was adorable. I turned off my computer and put it to the side after seeing the deep-red otter turn even redder. To break the silence, I laid back down with his paw in mine. "Come snuggle with me, you dorky little otter, you."

Shel and his new girlfriend looked each other in the eyes, before Dashi nuzzled herself in his fluffy as heck chest and nodded off to sleep. The now contented sea otter wrapped his soft paw around her back, using the other to caress the top of her head.

"I love you, Dashi..."


End file.
